Pucca and Garu's Relationship
Pucca and Garu's relationship is one of the main focus's of the series, both flash and Tv. It can be debated weather or not Garu returns feelings of affection towards Pucca since he is constantly running away from Pucca, however it can be argued that he is just shy and is to focused on his ninja training for him to worry about his feelings for her. Pucca Pucca is a very strong willed girl who more often than not gets what she wants and their is only one thing that she wants more in the whole world and that's to kiss her ninja 'Boyfriend'. Pucca is shown in the series to have almost super human abilities such as strength and speed and her rage can be so great at times that it will even begin to effect the weather. Although she has all these abilities she hardly ever uses them to her advantage in capturing Garu. Although it is no secret hat Pucca has an endless affection for Garu she has on one account almost let him go. In the episode he loves me not Ring Ring Marries a fake Garu in order to upset Pucca. She even sits at their wedding and watches unhappily as the man she loves so dearly is getting married to another woman. This shows that if Garu really wanted another woman in his life she would let him not matter how sad or angry it would make her. Flash Animations Kissing with Ice Cream In Bamboo Field War for take over Mando Seol-Joong-mong Boon-shin-sa-ma-jun Various Kissing ways Battle in the boat X-mas Story New Years Greeting Happy Valentine Fighting Korea 1 Fighting Korea 2 Summer Story Blooded Man's Training Story Korean Black Noodle Pucca Garu To Pucca's frustration, Garu rarely returns any form of affection and always tries to escape Pucca's attempts to kiss him. It is possible that Garu does like Pucca back, since he frequently spends time with her. Flash Animations Pucca In Slam Bam Birthday Bash Garu helps everyone to decorate the Goh-Rong restaurant for Pucca's surprise party and is tasked with the job of distracting Pucca so the others can finish. He reluctantly gives Pucca a kiss so she will follow him back towards her birthday surprise. In Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas a Garu look alike falls in love with Pucca. In And The Band Played Rong at a music contest who Tobe, during his performance constantly speaks about how much garu makes him sick, calls Pucca his 'stupid girlfriend'. This is eventually the last straw and after realizing what Tobe just said snaps Garu into a rage and launches into an attack. They then proceed to destroy a number of instruments in their fight. At the end of the episode He Loves Me Not after helping Pucca defeat Ring Ring then noticing Pucca is upset he bashfully gives Pucca a bouquet of flowers making her happy once more. Armour Plated Love, when Pucca presents her special meal to him, it is noticeable that Garu does tilt his head forward slightly to kiss her back until she is called by Dada for another delivery. He appears surprised by the interruption but quickly recovers with vexation. In Full Moon Pucca while under the influence of the full moon Garu falls head over heels in love with Pucca, which could imply that he does have feelings for her that were amplified while the moon was so close. In Garu Down Under When the Australian who wanted Garu as his "Son". After Abyo gotten hit with the boomerang and landed on Pucca and Garu's ride, Pucca fell off the ride, Garu caught her hand just in time so she wouldn't fall off. in House of Doom, Garu was the one to save Pucca from the waving cat trap in his basement. At the end of Puccahontas, when Pucca kisses him, he does not try to run away. He takes the kiss but grunts angrily and waves his arms. Pucca and Garu Although Garu is shown running away from Pucca their have been instances when they have worked together. Let's Go Fly a Ninja Romanceing the clone